


Daisies

by Zarigueya



Series: mcreyes valentines week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love, ex r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Mccree looks up at him with sleek almond eyes, wrinkles his nose, a dimple appearing on his left cheek.“I like flowers.” he mouths.





	Daisies

He has _tons_ of it. From his days on the US military, through his days on SEP and could easily spot a couple on Overwatch’s lines. Not to be surprised, being Gabriel Reyes, veteran senior officer/super soldier/commander of Overwatch’s blackwatch unit.

Some of them were pretty open about their feelings, dropping casual invitations, random compliments or openly flirting with him. Others were a bit passive; staring when he wasn’t looking, reaching for casual touches, testing the waters with occasional questions _‘and you got plans, commander?'._

Gabriel doesn’t mind, though he isn’t fond to their approaches. He is flattered by the attention and craves the respect from his subordinates, yet having those men staring at his ass isn’t the kind of respect he is looking for.

However, this is the first time he encounters one that… mushy.

“What do you got there, Gabriel?”

He turns from the locker and finds Ana standing behind him. She looks at him and then at the letter on his hands before snatching the paper from him. “Hey, what are you--?”

Ana looks at the nice and neat calligraphy over the pale pink envelope, close her eyes and brings the letter to her nose, detects a hint of _perfume_ ; she arches her eyebrows, a smile pulling from her lips. “Oh, dear.” she looks at Gabriel “Is this what I think it is?”

“Give me that back.” Gabriel shoves the letter on his pocket and walks away. “I’m going to throw it.”

“What?” Ana follows Gabriel “You haven’t read it."

“And I won’t, I’m getting rid of this as soon as possible.”

“It’s a _love_ letter, Gabriel, not a mail bomb! It won’t kill you to have some respect for the person who wrote it and take a look.” she settles a hand on his arm “Or, perhaps, are you scared?”

Gabriel turns to her, narrowed eyes. “The hell are you saying, of course I’m not scared of some dumbass.”

“Great.” Ana clap her hands together “Let’s take a look then.”

“ _Let’s_?” he points Ana and then himself “Like, you and me?” Gabriel tangle his arms, shakes his head “Go away, Amari, this is private.”

“Just a minute ago you didn’t care enough to throw it away.”

“I didn’t know you were this nosy.” Gabriel sighes and approaches a desk. “Whatever… as if I care.” he pulls off the letter, grasps the corner and tears off the end of the envelope. The first thing that comes out are flowers. Small, tiny, white flowers. _Daisies_. Gabriel blinks, staring at the daisies over the desk.

“What is this?”

“Flowers, dummy.” Ana laughs, covering her mouth “You just received flowers.”

* * *

“What cologne do you use, boss?”

Gabriel lifts his eyes, finding the grinning face of the culprit of most of his headaches: Jesse Mccree. He throws a couple of cards over the table, and crosses a leg over his knee.

“I don’t know, some ‘wild and free’ scent?” he waits for Mccree to steal a card and throw. “Why you ask?”

He looms over his hand of cards before picking the one in the middle “Nothing, it just smells good.” Mccree sniffs the air. “Where did you get it?”

“It was a present, I had no idea where it is from.” Gabriel restes his cheek over his hand, reconsidering his next move. He got only two card left.

“A present, huh.” Mccree scratches the back of his neck, nonchalantly looking around the room as Gabriel picks one of his cards. “Maybe I should ask the commander.”

Gabriel purses his lips, suppressing a groan. Sometimes he wonder how it is so easy for Mccree to read him “I’m thinking about changing it, you can have it if you want.”

“Really?” Mccree tangle his arms over the table, resting his chin over them. “Wouldn’t that offend the commander?”

“It's a present, I can do whatever I want with it.” he scratches his chin, looking up, pursed lips, calculating  “Which kind of scent should I use now?”

“Depends. You wanna smell like a woodcutter or a field of flowers?”

Gabriel throw his head back, leaning on the back legs of the chair without tipping over backwards “You want a soldier to smell like flowers?”

Mccree looks up at him with sleek almond eyes, wrinkles his nose, a dimple appearing on his left cheek.

“I like flowers.” he mouths, outstretching a hand to pick one of the last two cards Gabriel holds.

 _Flowers._ Gabriel remembers the tiny flowers splattered across his desk, white as snow; a weird image hits him, he pictures himself dropping a handful of daisies over Mccree’s head. They would float, get stuck around the band of his hat, like a crown of white flowers.

Mccree picks the card on the right, _again_ ; Gabriel grins, Mccree swallows and looks at the card he got, smiling sheepishly.

A crown for the king of fools.

* * *

Next day, Gabriel come to his locker to find out an unexpected visitor: A small panther stuffed animal, hugging a pack of cigarettes.

“...how did you got in?” he asks the tiny plush, furrowed brow. “Oh, God, I’m actually talking to you now.”

“Another present?” Ana asks, entering the room, holding a bottle of water. She approaches Gabriel and snorts when she sees the tiny plushie on his hand. “Okay, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up!” he covers her mouth, lookin around, fearing another member could come in. They just finished a training session with several recruits and they probably would come to the changing room. “I’m done with this piece of shit.” he takes out the plushie, just to find out it was holding a pack of his favorite brand of cigarettes. “Heh.” Gabriel presses his lips together.

He has to admit that, despite finding embarrassing the whole approaching, that person did know him.

That night, when he wakes up to grab a smoke, he finds Mccree at the comm tower ledge, looking up at white moon hanging on the sky. Mccree turns to him as he blows a plume, looking at him through the white smoke.

He asks for a cigarette; Gabriel concedes.

* * *

 

The pattern keeps repeating the following days: Gabriel coming to his locker to find some present his secret admirer --as Ana called them-- left. He does little to discover who is the person in question. He rather ignore what people feels than deal with their feelings --or their interest in getting engaged in sexual intercourse--.

Gabriel knows half of the people crushing on him just wanted to get on his pants. That’s why it surprises him how insistent his secret admire is.  

“How is this person opening my locker?” Gabriel groans, this time pulling a bigger flat box. “Now, tell me _this_ doesn’t look like a potential explosive device to you.”

“Let’s find out.” Ana suggests, drying her face with the towel around her shoulders. She happens to be around almost every time he finds something on his locker, since they both trained together. Not even for a minute Gabriel suspects of her, perfectly knowing Ana looks at him on a fraternal way.

Gabriel closes his locker and shakes the box; it doesn’t make any suspicious noise. He walks towards Ana and drops next to her, tearing up the envelope. He expects something embarrassing, as usual; to his surprise, this time the present is sweet without being sickening.

“Chocolates?” Gabriel opens the box and looks at the lines of curved shape dark chocolates.

“Chocolate truffles.” Ana sniffs, the edges of her lips twitching “Ok, these smell delicious.” Some of the truffles are coated in chopped toasted nuts and others on a drizzle pattern of white chocolate; she picks one and puts it on her mouth, chewing slowing. She shut her eyes, humming in pleasure “Mm, french cream.”

Gabriel moves the box away. “Keep your paws off my stuff!”

“You’ll get fat if you eat all those by yourself, learn to share.” she outstretches a hand, trying to grab another, and Gabriel dodges her. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel laughs, head hanging, then offering another to Ana before trying one himself. The flavor explodes on his mouth; this time is chocolate fudge. It makes his stomach flutter.

They end up eating the whole box in one sitting and dozing off on the sofa. At least that’s how Mccree finds them.

* * *

 

“So, you have been receiving presents from a stranger?”

It’s not like he expected his secret admirer to remain a secret for too long; after all, they weren’t the only ones using the dressing rooms. It was a public space and eventually someone would hear Ana making fun of him and find out about the presents.

But the last person he wanted to finds out happens to be… the first person to do it.

“I wouldn’t call it a stranger.” Gabriel shrugs, shoving necklace with a purple stone on his pocket: the smallest present he has received so far. “It’s obviously someone from here.”

“It is a stranger if they decide not to tell you their name and keep trying to lure you with presents.”

He furrows his brow. “You make it sound sordid.”

Jack straightens from his desk and looks at him with his very pretty, very blue eyes; the same that would make his stomach flip just a couple of years ago. “It looks sordid to me.”

It didn’t work between them and, for that, Gabriel resents him. Jack was the one who asked him to give it a try, to give himself in to him, to trust him. Go big or go home. _Don’t you love me too?_ Of course Gabriel loved him and still does, but forcing a romantic relationship almost destroyed their friendship and the special bond between them that, he expected, would last until they were old and grey. Gabriel always felt Jack didn’t try enough, even when it was all his idea, his desire. At some point he thought Jack was merely interested on a sex; that’s when they reached the breaking point. Hurt on his pride, Jack proposed they split out before things got out of control. Gabriel agreed.

“Well, _commander_ , you shouldn’t waste your time on such sordid matters.” Gabriel slurs, patting his pocket. It has been Jack the one who called him to his office and as his subordinate, he would always follow his orders; but that was out of context. “I’m leaving now.”

“ _Gabe_ , wait--”

It’s _something_ on the way he says his name that make his stomach churn; the subtle, needy tone on his voice. Warm, _familiar_. He used to call him “Gabe” all the time before with the same voice when they were alone, hidden from the world --from war--, a mess of limbs on the bed, aching to feel each other. The memory is so real, so physically crippling Gabriel doesn’t register Jack’s hand on his, his body moving closer.

The door opens as Jack wraps an arm around his waist and Gabriel feels the bile climb up his throat when he meet Mccree’s eyes.

Gabriel pushes Jack back, hands jerking as if his touch burned --and it did, not on a pleasant way--.

“Learn to knock the door!” he wheezes, face warm, hands shaking.

Mccree stands tall and upright on the door, heavy lidded eyes fixed on Gabriel. He doesn’t even waste a glance on the strike commander.

“My apologies, boss.” he rustles, eyes shifting towards amJack. “Didn’t know I was interruptin’”.

“Try knocking the door next time.” Jack suggests, his words making Mccree grimace.

He shoves a report on Gabriel’s chest and leaves as fast as he appears.

* * *

 

Presents stop appearing on his locker one day.

Gabriel didn't expect it to last for too long, not when that person wasn't getting anything from him. It was completely one sided.

“Is that what you really think?” Ana asks once, after she notices the lack of presents. She combs her long her over her shoulder, a soft expression on her young features.

“Why do you ask?”

“You looked happy every time you came here.”

Gabriel fumes, looking at his own reflection on the metallic surface “Did I?”

“It wasn't the presents, right?” Ana reaches her friend, settling a hand on his shoulder. The touch of mother, Gabriel thinks. “Not even the attention.”

“I liked the chocolates.” Gabriel runs a hand over his face “And the cigs…”

“You should talk to him.”

He side eyes his friend, narrowing his eyes. “Do you know who is he?”

Ana blinks, pulling off the most innocent face he has ever seen. “Don’t you?”

Gabriel let his head hang, hands on his hips. “You were the one opening my locker for him.” That makes perfect sense, Gabriel suddenly understanding why Ana was always around when he found something.

“You didn't ask me.” Ana shrugs, looking up at him with her pretty round eyes. It reminds Gabriel of Fareeha, her daughter, looking at him with the same eyes after she got caught doing something bad. “He is probably at the shooting range right now.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Ana tilts her face, the edges of her lips curving “We both know you were going to do it.”

Gabriel looks for Mccree after talking with Ana.

* * *

 

He is, of course, right where Ana said he would be. Nothing to be surprised about, not when Ana is probably the closest person to him there.

He is practicing shooting with moving targets, rolling from one side to another, an insanely good aiming, as expected of one of the most important members of Blackwatch. The rigorous training he went through definitely paid off.

He is staring for too long and it's Mccree the one who realizes he is there before he can call him. He lowers his gun, damp lips parted ever so slightly, dampened eyes shifting towards Gabriel.

Did he know about Mccree's feeling? Probably. _“He looks at you with stars on his eyes.”_ Ana pointed once, during a night out, while they shared drinks and Gabriel complained about Mccree's attitude. She told him Mccree talked about him all the time, bright eyes, rich voice overflowing with compliments. _“You are his sun.”_

Gabriel conveniently decided to look the other way. He expected Mccree to eventually get over it, to look for someone kinder, younger. He got a charming smile, pretty eyes and a sexy accent; any young girl would love to be the object of his attentions.

He really thought Mccree got over those feelings.

“Need somethin’, boss?” Mccree asks, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. A look very similar to the one that he gave him when they first met.

It's hard not to find his expression endearing.

“Why daisies?”

He taught Mccree how to wear a mask. That was the lesson he particularly cared the most, the one he insisted Mccree should learn before how to properly shoot a gun: how to wear a mask.

Blackwatch did the dirty job there, they needed to keep a facade in order to avoid get caught. They couldn’t allow their eyes to give away what they thought, what they feel.

When Mccree’s face contours in pain, his pride visible hurt, he feels like punching him on his pretty face.

“Ana told you?”

“Of course she didn’t told me, you asshole.” Gabriel softly thumps his head, struggling with the urge of actually hit him.

Mccree rubs the back of his head, face flushed, looking anywhere but Gabriel. “Then how--?”

“Aside from Jack, you are the only one who knows my favorite brand of cigarettes because I’m always asking you to get me some and my weakness towards chocolates since that mission on Switzerland. That was all I needed to know.” he narrows his eyes “But why daisies?”

A smile pulls from his lips, features relaxing, somehow looking charming despite his rascal looks. His lips part and Gabriel knows something incredible mushy would come out from that mushy guy.

“I just wanted to give you flowers.” he confesses, looks down and snorts. “And daisies can grow everywhere.” He lifts his almond eyes, red face, completely embarrassed but refusing to back off. He steps into Gabriel’s personal space, face dangerously close, his whole body emanating heat. _Brave rascal._ “Ain’t that a suitable flower for _my_ commander?”

 _You are his sun._ Ana’s voice come back to him and the same image he saw before: a rain of daisies over the rascal’s head. He remembers another fact about daisies, one that Mccree probably didn’t know: the meaning behind their name and how they always open at dawn.

Gabriel grins, his fingers reaching Mccree’s chin, he takes in the image of his those pretty eyes widening when he breathes on his mouth:

“You really suck at keeping secrets.”

_And if you get too close to the sun, of course you get burned._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes, I swear I'm editing later.  
> Hope you enjoy this and thanks to the mod of the valentine week, such an adorable list of prompts!!!!


End file.
